Alpha Gamma Nu
by SephirothChan
Summary: Organization XIII Is now a fraternity where all the dubutant brats from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town go. Roxas and Sora are long lost twins but don't know the other exists. Many yaoi couples RoxAxel SoraRiku DemyxZexion and many more.


I need a beta in general not just this story /

So, I'm not sure why this came to mind but here is a character list with random last names I chose… I did choose them for their meanings but I'm too lazy to go into detail of what those reasons were… In fact I'm so lazy that three of the last names mean deer o-o; see if you can guess which ha-ha.

Obviously if they have the same last names they are family, how everyone is related will be explained in this chapter. Also I chose to add in some of the nobody's former selves; namely, the first 6 org members and Demyx and Axel, who I'm taking some liberty with since they don't actually ever mention their names. Speaking of which I was going to do Marluxia too, but what in the world would his name have been?? I was going to say Alaurim or Ramuria, but everything sounds stupid to me…

And Roxas and Sora are twins who were separated at birth Roxas lives with dear old Dad and Sora lives with their mother. Neither of them knows the other exists

You don't really have to read the list it's more for me so I don't get confused, it's all explained later!

_**Senior**_

Dilan Odell-

Briag Darby-

Saix Reynolds

Aeleus Dima-

Even Hartlet-

Reno McAidan-

Squall Leonheart

Sephiroth Dugal-

Myde Pavati-

Xemnas and Xehanort Alistair-

_**Junior**_

Xaldin Odell-

Xigbar Darby-

Ienzo Reynolds

Lexaeus Dima-

Vexen Hartlet-

Lea McAidan-

Marluxia Avani-

Cloud Innes

Wakka Avira

Seifer Almansy

_**Sophomore**_

Tidus Sundbaum

Demyx Pavati-

Zexion Reynolds

Riku Dugal-

Axel McAidan-

_**Freshman**_

Hayner Pavati-

Sora Dritan-

Roxas Dritan-

Pence Siverly-

_**Girls of Delta Omega Alpha, AGN's sister sorority**_

Paine Dugal- junior

Larxene Hersh- senior

Rikku Innes- senior

Aeirith Gainsborough

Yuna Leonheart- sophomore

Yuffie Siverly- junior

Selphie sophomore and Olette Tilmett Fresh

Namine + Kairi Alden Fresh

Alphpha Gamma Nu

Motto: "Finding the key to destiny one heart at a time."

Roxas Dritan was packing up his black BMW with 2 duffle bags full of all his clothes, a cooler full of "food and drinks" that was actually filled with an extensive collection of booze he kept hidden in his bedroom, and a box of miscellaneous junk from his bedroom he deemed to be important enough to take with him. His favorite white down comforter and pillows were already folded up nicely in his back seat with his flawless white Egyptian cotton sheets in a bag next to them. He was already set up to join a fraternity that his dad used to belong, along with all the other males in his family dating back to when Alpha Gamma Nu was founded in the late 1800's. He knew he would have to go through initiations and it would be awful, but at least it meant it was a free place to stay once he pledged and it would get his dad off his back. His best friend Hayner was supposed to join with him meaning hopefully they could share a room together.

Hayner's brothers Demyx and Myde were already members. Myde was the oldest Pavati brother and was a senior at Merlin University. He was probably the most level headed of the three brothers. The dirty blonde was studying to become a lawyer and told his brothers he really was planning on being the President eventually. Whether that was true or not it was hard to say since he was pretty shy and distant from everyone other than his brothers. That and he was voted best actor in his senior hall of fame in high school. Myde had dirty blonde hair just like his two brothers, but he kept his shorter than the other two. It was still kind of shaggy like he needed to brush it, but not half as bad as Demyx's mullet or Hayner's whatever Hayner curly hair was supposed to be. He dressed very respectably, in designer collared shirts, not baggy, but not tight jeans, and usually wore over sized sunglasses. Oddly enough his shoes always matched his shirt, and his boxers, or he couldn't leave the house.

Demyx was a junior and defiantly considered the family's screw up in their father's eyes. He joked around a lot, was extremely out going and took it to heart when his parents used to tell him he could be anything when he grew up; hence him majoring in music. It wasn't that Demyx wasn't a great musician it was just that their father expected more out of him since the Pavatis were a very influential family. It was hard to tell he came from an influential family with the way he dressed, he usually wore tight fitting little boy shirts, Yu-gi-oh, Pokémon, Spiderman, whatever looked cool over a matching long sleeved and/or collared shirt. His pants usually fit his long legs a bit too tightly for his parents liking, but the showed off his figure nicely. If it wasn't obvious Myde was gay it was painfully obvious Demyx was, but the sitar playing made it easier to pretend it was just a band thing.

Hayner was the apple of both his parents' eyes. Sure he hadn't got a 4.0 like Demyx and Myde, but to them he could do no wrong, and it pissed his older brothers off to no end. Hayner was being coaxed into majoring in business with a minor in computer science so that he could take over the family business when his father retired in a few years. His father had dubbed him a computer genius when at the age of ten he started making web pages for his favorite bands and television shows. Of course his dad didn't know that basically everyone from Hayner's generation the means and skill to do that with Google so close at hand. Hayner never bothered to burst his father's bubble so instead of doing game design like he really wanted he would suffer through the boring business ed. Classes. Hayner was also the manliest of the three brothers if you could consider being slightly grungy manly. His hair was usually a mess and his band t-shirts tended to be slightly wrinkled under his many puffy vests. His pants or usually shorts were kind of baggy, not huge, but baggy and he only owned two pairs of shoes one his parents bought him and forced him to wear to prom and a pair of surprisingly clean tennis shoes he had coined as his lucky shoes.

Roxas was being forced into classes he didn't really want to take as well. His father owned a few hotels and a cruise line, so it was expected that he go to school and major in business with a minor in hospitality. He hated people so it was going especially awful for the spoiled bleach blonde. All Roxas really wanted to do was sing. He was really good too, he'd had quite a few choir solos in high school, and of course when his father asked why he took choir he said it was to impress the girls. In all actuality Roxas couldn't give a damn about girls if he tried. He'd dated plenty of the snotty daughters of his dad's friends and they drove him up a wall. They were almost as bad as his two spoiled step sisters and his step mom. Luckily leaving home for school meant he wouldn't have to see any of them for quite sometime. That and there would be no one to complain about his 'look.'

His father hated the way he dressed and the fact that he bleached his hair. He always complained Roxas' clothes were too tight; he hated the small gauges in his ear as well as the bar across the cartilage in his left ear, and even more than anything his father hated his wrist and finger bands. Roxas' shirt collection was very extensive he had a shirt with just about every alcohol brand and type on it, as well as a few with lewd sayings. Along with his shirt collection he was starting a nice sweater collection as well all nice fitting full or half sleeved zipper hoodies in a wide array of colors.

"Ready?" Hayner asked pulling up in his silver mustang convertible, right as Roxas managed to close his trunk finally. His car was not made for hauling crap in that was for sure.

"Yeah," Roxas muttered. "I'm ready, I can't believe were finally leaving this hell-hole," he added referring to Twilight Town the nice suburb that was mostly home to spoiled kids like themselves, but to them there was never anything fun to do. Most of the kids they actually still talked to from high school would be Merlin U anyways so it wasn't like there was anything or anyone to miss.

"Seriously, the sooner the better if you ask me let's get outta here. I think Pence Olette already left with their sisters really early this morning. Do you know if Pence said anything about joining Alpha Gamma Nu?" Hayner asked watching as Roxas climbed into his car.

"I don't know, but I think he decided against frat life," Roxas shrugged they hadn't been very close with their once best friends Pence and Olette since they started dating almost a year ago. Not that it mattered Hayner and Roxas had their own 'thing' going on. What exactly it was neither of them knew. It was more of a get drunk and make-out kind of relationship since neither of them were ready to admit they swung that way. For two straight guys they sure spent a lot of the summer drunk and fooling around, but they chose to ignore it.

"That kind sucks whatever… Hey, I'm gonna head out wanna meet somewhere closer to Radiant Garden for lunch?" he asked looking down at his watch it was a four hour drive to Radiant garden and Merlin University from their home town.

"Sure call me when you get past Yen Sid's tower…" Roxas chimed turning on his radio blasting some Breaking Benjamin song as he rolled up his tinted windows and flipped on his a/c. Hayner just nodded and pulled out. It probably would have been more fun to ride together, but they both wanted their car and they both wanted to drive so they settled on taking two cars as usual. They never really rode together often. Roxas loved to blast his music and well Hayner didn't he liked it to peaceful so he could reflect on other things such as eating, clipping his finger nails, watching DVDs, or playing his PSP while he drove on cruise control. Needless to say it wasn't only that lack of music that made Roxas want to drive himself. Hayner was reckless and scared the hell out of him.

----

Sora Dritan's mother was standing outside his yellow Jeep fussing over every little detail

"You have everything right?" she asked nervously as she checked to make sure none of his service lights were on and he had a full tank of gas.

"Yes mom," Sora chimed rolling his eyes at his mom's fussing.

"You have your credit card? Your ATM card? Your cell phone?" Sora just nodded to each question making his mother scowl at him. "Let me see it, your phone's charged right?" she asked snatching it out of his hand when he held it up.

"Mom I'll be fine," he laughed as she looked at the phone before handing it back to him.

"You have cash on you right?" she asked still very worried.

"Yes I have everything mother, can I go now?" he groaned starting the car.

"I don't want you to go, MU is to far!" she wailed leaning in the Jeep kissing her son.

"Mom!" he whined "Tell Gramps that, he's the one making me go! I woulda stayed and went to school on the island! You know I love it here, but that whole guilt trip about how every Drake man has gone to MU blah, blah, blah, he told me all the Dritan's did too, so I'm double quilt tripped…" Sora frowned trying to make his mom feel better.

"I know, I'm just gonna be so lonely in that big house all alone," she frowned leaning on the side of the truck before sighing and taking a step back.

"Go on, get outta here," she spat as she waved him off obviously trying not cry.

"I love you mommy…" he muttered waving to her as he started to pull out kind of wanting to cry too seeing his mom so upset.

"I love you too... My baby!" he could hear his mom wail as she waved at him. He swallowed a lump in his throat; she would defiantly be expecting a call when he got to Radiant Garden. Really she'd probably be expecting a call as soon he got on the highway probably. He turned on his radio blasting a happy tune.

He had to remember he would make new friends. He was always good at making new friends. It was a good thing since he'd lived on the Destiny Islands for years. Families would come and go taking their children with them leaving him to make new friends all over again. There were only a few that he truly wished he would have kept in touch with, but it was too late to consider those things so he moved passed it.

He was going to school for writing, more than anything he wanted to write and produce movies. Lucky with his family's money and influence it wouldn't be too hard since the Drakes were big name in producing music as well as movies. Everyone was very supportive of his goals. He didn't know anything about the Dritans' however, considering he'd never met his father or anyone on that side of the family.

It didn't matter to him, he was happy living alone with his mother. She let him do most all he wanted, and it worked out because he never wanted to do anything bad. He had the same girl friend for years and all they ever did was hold hands and kiss. Of course they were younger then. She had moved away when he was 15 only a few months after his best friend left him.

Ever since then he'd been a bit of a loner except for playing blitzball. He was on the team in school and actually was going to college on a scholarship along with two other kids from his high school team. When he first went varsity he made friends with the captain Wakka Avira and his best friend Tidus Sundbaum. Wakka got a scholarship when he graduated, the next year Tidus graduated and a got a scholarship to MU, and now Sora graduated and finally they'd all be playing on the team together again.

The team would usually get together, drink, and have huge parties back in high school, but Sora always passed he wasn't really into that scene. He was more into the beach and surfing. He always wore board shorts; they'd gotten tighter over the years. He used to be more of a skater with his big skating shoes and loose shorts with chains, but now he'd given that up for tighter plaid shorts or solid colored shorts that he wore with either flip flops or slip on vans that matched either his shoes or his shirt. He wore a lot of band t-shirts back in the day, but now he was more into a layered look with t-shirts that were 'funny' or pull over sweat shirts. Even he didn't find the sayings on his t-shirts all that funny, but he wore them anyways, like his favorite one that said, "Hard work has a future pay off, laziness pays off now."

"Mom?" Sora asked calling his mom while he drove across the bridge off of the Destiny Islands.

----

The seniors in Alpha Gamma Nu were already deciding which rooms everyone had got. The expected pledging freshman had already signed up so they could start arranging rooms assuming they would all pass the initiations and get in. The Alpha Gamma Nu house was once an upscale mansion belonging to the Dugal family, but they had donated it to the fraternity since they had been one of the founding families. There were four stories and fifteen rooms, two of the rooms were originally servants quarters and were usually reserved for incoming freshman to share. This year they were lucky since there were only four of them. They wouldn't have to squeeze too many people into the small rooms.

"I bet the twins want to share a room," the president, Squall Leonheart, or Leon as he preferred to be called muttered writing names in a diagram of the rooms.

"There are twins coming?" Myde the treasurer asked confused since he knew three of the four boys and none of them had a twin as far as he knew.

"Yeah Dritan twins…" Reno McAidan muttered as if that were a very appealing situation.

"Roxas doesn't have a twin?" Myde commented though he wasn't completely sure. "Roxas Dritan is my little brother's best friend, and actually they asked me to try and get them a room together," Myde commented taking off his sunglasses to look at who this Sora guy was obviously suspicious

"If you say so," Leon muttered erasing Sora's name and writing Hayner's instead. That would leave Sora with Pence. Leon knew Pence well enough since he was a friend of his little brother. He was a friendly enough guy and got along with everyone even Dritan brats he figured. "Everyone else wants their roomies from last year?" he asked looking at the chart from the year before.

"I've yet to hear any complaints from anyone…" Reno commented. With that Leon started to write in the same pairs just moved into better rooms. The master suite went to him and Cloud. The two Guest suites went to Reno and Myde as well as Saix Reynolds, Xehanort, and Xemnas Alistair. The other two rooms with bathrooms were reserved for Dilan Odell and Briag Darby then Sephiroth Dugal alone. The biggest room without a bathroom went to Even Hartlet and Aeleus Dima.

The other rooms were pretty even in size and went to the juniors and sophomores. One room however was in a weird location above the bonus room that was turned into a bar and game room and almost the size of the master suite, that room went to the four who had to share a room. Axel McAidan, Demyx Pavati, Zexion Reynolds, and Riku Dugal, of course that was a special request from them least year since they all liked to be together and the room in their opinion was the best. As for the others, Wakka Avira and Tidus Sundbaum were sharing a room, Seifer Almansy with Lexaeus Dima, and Lea McAidan and Ienzo Reynolds were together, then Xaldin Odel and Xigbar Darby in a room, Vexen Hartlet and Marluxia Avani.

It was a good year for Alpha Gamma Nu there were a couple members from every single founding family. As far as the seniors could tell everyone got along too, it was going to be a very good year for the fraternity.

The President of AGN was Squall Leonheart. He hated going by his full name, it was too formal considering he was really Squall Leonheart VII. He decided when he went to college to start going by 'Leon' instead. He wasn't really the president because he was the mot popular or anything, it was just because no one else wanted to be president it was to much work so finally he volunteered and everyone accepted. He, like Myde, was going to school for law. He really wanted more than anything to be anything but a lawyer or a judge, but being a Leonheart it was what was expected of him so he would do it. He usually dressed in nice fitting black jeans and a t-shirt of some sort. He wasn't really all that concerned with his looks. He figured he only had one more year before he would have to cut his hair and dress respectable, so he let his hair grow out a bit even though his parents hated it.

The Vice President was Reno McAidan mostly because like Leon he got sick of waiting for someone to volunteer and he knew it would look good on his resume for the next year. He usually dressed pretty respectably in a button up shirt, black trousers, and when it wasn't so hot out a jacket. His hair was longer than it probably should be for his look, but he kept it in a respectable pony-tail so it all worked out. Unlike a lot of the other frat members he was actually going to MU for something he loved. He really wanted to be a psychiatrist and his family was pretty supportive. He had two younger brothers in the frat house, Lea and Axel.

Lea McAidan was a junior, like his two brothers he had fiery red hair and sea-green eyes, but unlike them he chose to keep his hair short and shaggy rather than long. He dressed pretty average, not as dressy as his older brother, but not as unkempt as his younger brother either. He usually wore band t-shirts and jeans or black pants. He had a couple pairs of khakis and some collared shirts but he tried to avoid wearing them if he could help it. He was going to school to be a teacher. He wasn't ready to grow up just yet and he figured being around kids would keep things interesting and be less like work than a real job, even if he was probably wrong.

Axel, the youngest McAidan was being forced into picking up the family business since both his brothers had passed it up and so he was majoring in business with a minor in hospitality since they owned a few resorts in the Destiny Islands and The Pride Lands. He really hated travel and the beach and even more people. He wanted to tell his dad to shove it, but then he would loose his trust fund and that defiantly wasn't worth it so he would put up with it and in the end he would be the one to inherit the resorts so it would all work out.

The club's secretary was Even Hartlet. He was biology major just like his younger brother Vexen. Their father was a hot shot pharmaceutical developer and was excited his boys seemed to be following in his footsteps. They were really excited about it though, unlike some of their frat brothers. Vexen and Even both dressed respectably in khakis and black slacks along with collared shirts or weird colorful designer button up blouses. The only reason you could even tell the two apart was because Even's hair was three or four inches shorter than Vexen's and a bit more layered. The Hartlets weren't the only biology majors in the house in fact there were quite a few Xigbar and Briag Darby, Xaldin and Dilan Odell, Sephiroth Dugal, Ienzo Reynolds, Saix Reynolds, Xemnas and Xehanort Alistair, Aeleus and Lexaeus Dima, and Marluxia Avani. All of them had their own reasons for the choice mostly trying to become doctors or some sort though.

The Darby's Xigbar and Briag came from a family of marine biologists and were both going into marine sciences to work with their father on discovering new life in the waters outside of the Destiny Islands. They both dressed in jeans and t-shirts since their family was wealthy, but not one of the founding families. They hadn't exactly grown up with the same restrictions and expectations as some of the other frat brothers. Xigbar had dreadlocks and sideburns and no one in his family even questioned him. Briag had no facial hair but had the same bright blue eyes and black hair as his brother. He had two piercings in the left side of his lip and one in his eye brow. He was defiantly the less brash Darby brother and was well spoken and a bit shier than his brother.

Xaldin and Dilan Odell were vastly different; they both had very different reasons for doing what they wanted to do when they got older. Xaldin had been in an awful car accident at the hands of their drunken father when he go behind the wheel and drove the boy somewhere one day. It left his with awful scars on his face and blind in one eye. His black hair had some gray streaks in it already obviously signs of a very stressful life since he was only 20. He planned on becoming a plastic surgeon when he was finally done with MU and medical school. Since he always felt like an outsider he dressed mostly in black and over sized hooded sweatshirts with black pants and boots.

Dilan on the other hand had never been in a car accident or anything and had flawless features. Even where Xaldin's eye was orange his were more of a golden brownish yellow. His black hair was shorter and he had no sign of gray in it. He dressed in flattering clothes tight stone washed blue jeans and stupid innuendo t-shirts. He had a few tattoos on his arm of random things and three piercings in each ear and was mostly into biology because he wanted to become a doctor so he could help with the suffering in more desolate places like Agrabah.

Marluxia Avani was one of the few only children in the frat and was a bit of a mystery. His father had died when he was very young and his mother never remarried so he was raised by her alone. She had a great appreciation for flowers and the grounds of their home were covered in lush gardens. He wasn't truly majoring in biology, but he was minoring in plant sciences with a major in architecture. He wanted to create magnificent gardens for the world when he grew up. Obviously being raised by his sickly mother he was very effeminate. He wore tight fighting jeans and usually a lot of pink or light blue t-shirts with different weird sayings on them. He and Demyx were the two most flamboyant frat members and got along pretty well aside from Marluxia being extremely bossy.

Aeleus and Lexaeus Dima both planned on becoming geologists. Their father was a jeweler and made of the top jewelry for the wealthier residents of Radiant Garden. They had always been very fascinated by the jewels that came from the ear and the other strange crystals. Their father was very supportive assuming it would help them in the future when they took over the family business, but in all actuality though neither boy wanted that. They were not looking forward to the day they were stuck inside behind a desk. Aeleus and Lexaeus looked a lot alike except Aeleus' hair was a bit shorter and straighter. They both dressed in sports jerseys a lot of the time coupled with baggy pants and tennis shoes. Aeleus was there on a blitzball scholarship though unlike Wakka and Tidus he had no desire to be a professional blitzball player even if he had already gotten offers. Lexaeus was not really into blitzball he was more into struggle, and he was there on a struggle scholarship.

Xehanort and his twin brother Xemnas Alistair were both planning on becoming heart and brain surgeons specifically. They weren't really close to anyone except each other and the Reynolds boys since their fathers worked in Radiant Garden Memorial Hospital together and were good friends. Xemnas usually dressed in hooded sweatshirts and black jeans with the occasional blazer, but he never wore t-shirts or short sleeves no matter how hot the weather was. His brother on the other hand usually wore khakis and short sleeve button up blouses or stripped polos.

Their friends the Reynolds, Ienzo, Saix, and Zexion were all very different in their own ways. Saix was Ienzo and Zexion's older cousin and usually tended to baby them just like Xemnas and Xehanort did, especially Zexion. Saix wanted to be a vet more than he wanted to be a doctor, and his parents were fine with that it still meant he would be a Dr. Reynolds in the end. He was pretty laid back compared to Ienzo and the Alistair twins, considering he usually wore t-shirts and jeans. None of the house guests really minded, but he had two dogs that lived with them in the house. One a golden lab named Godzilla and the other an American Eskimo dog named Princess Isis. Of course some of the other frat boys made fun of his choice in names but the two dogs had really grown to become part of the family.

Ienzo was the most applied student, ever since their mother died of cancer when he was 8 he had been dedicated to finding a cure. That is what he was school for actually he wanted to specialize in cancer patients and chemo therapy when he finally got his degree. He dressed in jeans or black slacks most of the time coupled with t-shirts and a black zipper sweatshirt that he wore everyday sometimes he coupled it with a forest green blazer. His hair was shorter than Zexion and Saix' he wore his silvery blue just like Zexion's but shorter.

Zexion had quite the opposite reaction of Ienzo when their mother died. He had no desire to be a doctor of any sort anymore. He came to the conclusion he couldn't handle death and if being a great doctor like his father meant you couldn't even save the love of your life, why bother? He had gotten that attitude about a lot of things and buried himself into his studies. He had a perfect 4.0, but all he wanted was stay a student forever so for the time being he was double majoring in English and Business. He figured eventually he might like to start his own business since well he sure as hell wasn't becoming a doctor. He was considered the black sheep of the family always wearing pants that were probably a size to small, but fit his frame perfectly. He usually wore a long sleeve either striped or solid shirt with a fad t-shirt over it. He loved blazers and sweatshirts and had a tone of both, but usually it was to hot. Despite the heat he never wore short sleeves to cover the scars up and down his arm from when he 'used' to cut. He still did ever now and again when things got to stressful.

Sephiroth Dugal another senior and Riku Dugal's older brother was majoring in biology for a reason all his own. He had a crazy obsession with cloning and stem cell research he knew if they would just legalize it he could discover some great things with the knowledge he could gain. Of course he didn't tell everyone that's why he wanted to study DNA. Sephiroth was a very stern and semi-creepy guy with long silver hair. He dressed pretty average in jeans or slacks usually with a sweatshirt and a blazer over his t-shirt. Their family was pretty laid back considering they were old money. Their dad spent a lot of money moving them around whenever he got bored. He was a producer and made music videos for a living so he didn't have to stable of a job he couldn't drag them around from town to town.

Riku had been hit pretty hard by the first few moves, but anymore he was used to it and really loved the change. He was planning on being a producer too; he had always given his dad advice about the lighting and helped set up sound it just seemed like a good decision. He dressed a lot like his brother usually wearing jeans and t-shirts, but a lot of the time he liked to layer them with vests or sweatshirts and blazers.

Riku and Sephiroth had once lived on the Destiny Islands with Wakka and Tidus, but they still didn't talk much. Riku was wrapped up in his studies while Tidus and Wakka basically only talked about Blitzball. Tidus and Wakka both still dressed like they were on the island always wearing board shorts and tight tank tops or t-shirts with tennis shoes or sandals. The two of them were basically unstoppable and couldn't stop talking about how Sora was coming. Riku told himself it was probably a different Sora not wanting to get his hopes to high that the boy who was once his best friend forever would actually be moving in the frat house with him.

Seifer Almansy was majoring in business though he didn't want to either. He was only doing it because his dad was going to hand over the sports equipment manufacturing company to him. Sure that sounded okay, but really Seifer would rather be a comedian. He would never ever admit that to his parents though since it was defiantly not a befitting career for an Almansy. He seemed to hate wearing clothes or something since the majority of the time he could be found in his room lounging or working out in his boxers, but when he did wear clothes they were still a bit revealing. He usually wore tight wife beater tank-tops or tight muscle shirts with decent fitting jeans. He had shaggy hair, but he usually had a hat or beanie on since he hated his hairs unruly behavior.

Cloud Innes was a junior and working on becoming a lawyer though that sounded as awful to him as it did to his best friend Leon and his older sister Rikku. Cloud and Rikku were very close despite her being quite the opposite of him. Cloud was quite and reserved and maybe even a bit shy while his sister was loud and more than outgoing enough for the both of them. Cloud dressed very reserved usually in turtlenecks and jeans or with collared shirts and v-neck sweaters with blazers.

Rikku Innes was the President of Alpha Gamma Nu's sister sorority Delta Omega Alpha. The two houses were right next door to each other and shared a huge back yard since they took out the fence. Most of the girls in the house were sister and cousins of the boys in AGN, but it was expected they the two houses would more than likely date since the sorority and fraternity basically owned the social life at the school. Rikku and most of the other girls in the house usually wore revealing low cut shirts and/or midriffs. Riku specifically loved shorts, very short shorts and had a lot of them.

Rikku's best friend was Leon's little sister Yuna Leonheart who dressed a lot like her, but she wore more skirts and usually wore blues and pinks where Riku loved yellow and green. Yuna like her brother and best friend was being forced into becoming a lawyer, but she didn't mind she was probably the only one who really wanted to do it.

Paine Reynolds was also very close with the two girls and the three of them shared a room. Paine was actually going to school to be a doctor like her family wanted, but she planed on being a forensic scientist or coroner of some sort. She dressed a bit darker than her two best friends usually wearing only black and white or gray, but still just as revealing.

Larxene Hersh was the vice president of the sorority and probably the biggest bitch ever. She was defiantly a boy friend stealer, a liar, and a cheat. It would all probably work out in the end for her since she was planning on being a lawyer more specifically some day a congress woman just like her mother and father had been. She dressed less revealing than the others usually wearing jeans rather than shorts or shirts and two or three shirts layered that still showed off some cleavage, but no midriff.

Aerith Gainsborough was the group's treasurer and acted like a mother to the other girls trying to keep them from getting in to much trouble or sleeping around to much. She was usually the one to break up the fights. Most of the time she wore sun dresses and had her long brown hair in a ponytail with a bow in it, but some days she wore jeans and t-shirts or sweat shirts. She was going to school to become a pediatrician

Yuffie Siverly was defiantly one of the most out going of the girls she was a junior and good friends with Rikku and Yuna except she usually got left out since she was only one of them not going to school for law. She was actually going to school to be an agent. He father was a big time sports agent and he mom was a major agent for actors. It was her as well as her younger brother's goal to be as good as their parents someday.

Selphie and Olette Tilmett were sisters who grew up in Twilight Town like a lot of the other girls in the sorority. Selphie was a sophomore and he little sister Olette was an incoming freshman. Both of them were taking business classes as well as photography and journalism. They wanted to start their own magazine together some day.

Namine and Kairi Alden were incoming freshman. The two girls were cousins and best friends. They might as well have been sisters since both their parents had died in a pane crash when they were five so they were raised by their grand parents. Being raised by grandparents in a debutant lifestyle they were both pretty well behaved and dressed remotely conservatively usually wearing dresses or skirts since their grand parents were crazy about girls not wearing pants. They had gone to all girl catholic schools and while it had made Kairi more out going and loud and really ready to meet boys, Namine wasn't so sure. She was very shy and preferred to draw. They were both really into art Kairi was more into performing arts and Namine was into drawing. Their grand parents found their choices wonderful since they were like 90 and still didn't like the idea of girls working outside of the house. Art didn't seem like a real job to them.He

----

That's all the characters that will be in the story and pretty much their life stories. What a pointless few hours I just spent writing that. Oh well now you guys will know where I'm coming from when I refer to the weird back ground stories and their majors which I will. That and you will know how they looks since it's very A/U! I hope you all dig xD Please review. I'm off to work on the updates I promised now I swear!


End file.
